1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to structural health monitoring and non-destructive evaluation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The effective interrogation of the health of a structural component often requires sensors and actuators with the ability to perform directional scanning. This enhances the sensitivity of the inspection and simplifies the determination of the location of damage.
In this regard, the application of piezoelectric phased arrays for guided waves-based structural health monitoring has been investigated. However, a perceived underlying limitation of such monitoring is associated with the need to excite array components individually, which involves hardware and/or software complexity.